


The Same

by Random_booklover



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_booklover/pseuds/Random_booklover
Summary: Julie and Luke think about their relationship after an important revelation
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Julie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently obsessed with The Same by Ashe and couldn't stop thinking about Juke, so I decided to write something. Sorry if it's not great, it's my first fanfic. Sorry it's not that long either.  
> Let me know if I should write one from Luke's perspective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie can’t stop thinking about the band, and the fact that she is going to lose them. She knows she’s going to lose them, but losing Like will hurt the most

Julie sat on her bed, her head resting on her hands. After all that she’s been through, she has to say goodbye to her band? A single tear slides down her cheek, and she wipes at her face to stop herself from crying. She couldn’t handle losing her mother; there’s no way she can handle this.

A smile tugs at her mouth as she remembers all the fun she’s had. From performing ‘Bright’ in front of the school and joining their band to performing ‘Finally Free’ and ‘Great’, Julie can admit that the past few weeks have truly changed her life. She loves rocking out on stage with Alex, Reggie and Luke.

She lets her mind go there, to the thoughts she locks away in the back of her mind. Luke always knows how to make her smile. Whenever he smiles at her, Julie feels her stomach drop and a fluttering in her stomach that feels like it will never end. Sharing a mic with him is magical, like nothing she’s ever felt before. And just now, on the porch, was the closest she’s ever been to him. Julie felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest when he held out his hand, only for her hand to phase through his. She tried to hide her disappointment, but she knew it didn’t work. Luke could always tell what she was feeling.

Julie let out a groan and fell onto her bed. She knows Luke is a phantom, but she can’t deny the connection they share. It’s like no one else exists when they sing together. When she writes songs with him, she gets to see how he thinks. Julie knows it will hurt when she loses them but losing Luke will hurt the most. She loves him so much; she can’t bear the lose him.

Wait… love?

Julie sits up, thoughts swirling in her head. She loves Luke? She thinks about him, picturing the look on his face when he told her about Caleb. Her heart broke when she saw his sadness; she just wanted to hug him. She thought of the butterflies she would get every time he looks her way. She thought of his brown hair and beautiful eyes. Julie thought of him on stage, rocking out with his band.

Yep. She’s in love with Luke. She’s in love with his perfect smile and the way he writes songs. She rolls her eyes. Flynn was right. She always is.

Despite this revelation, Julie couldn’t stop thinking about the boys and what Luke had said. She sighs. Just when everything was good, something just had to come along and ruin it. This is what she gets for falling for a phantom. Picking up her phone, Julie types out a text before walking over to grab a notebook and some markers. She has to get these feelings out somehow.


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke talks to Alex and Reggie after his conversation with Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't stop thinking about the first part and I had some ideas, so I just decided to write one from Luke's POV. This is a bit different to Julie's, but has the same idea.

Luke poofs into the studio, his mind full of thoughts. Did he do something wrong? Should he have told Julie about Caleb? Why did he have to mess everything up?

He drops onto the couch and lets out a groan, startling Alex and Reggie. Alex’s drumsticks fall out of his hands and Reggie half-slides out of his chair before jumping up and walking over to Luke.

“What’s up?”

Luke looks up to see Alex and Reggie standing in front of him.

“I just told Julie about Caleb.” His voice was flat; it was clear he was upset.

“How’d she take it?” Reggie’s voice was quiet.

“Not well. She stormed into the house.”

“Of course she did.” Alex’s voice was clear. “She’s already lost her mother. This can’t be easy for her.

Luke and Reggie nod, small smiles on their faces.

“I shouldn’t have told her, I know. I just couldn’t keep it from her.”

Alex and Reggie glance at each other, grins slowly appearing on their faces.

“What are you two smiling at?” Luke’s annoyance was clear.

“Nothing” the boys chorus, glancing sideways at each other.

Luke stares at his bandmates, the annoyance fading from his face until he just looks sad.

“She just looked so happy after our moment, I didn’t want her to keep her hopes up.”

Reggie raises his eyebrows at Alex.

“I mean, she went to see my parents. She took the song for Emily. It was perfect. I can’t believe she did that. And she looked so beautiful standing there in her mother’s sweater. I just wanted to hold her, but that didn’t work. And then I just blurted it out. I couldn’t stop myself.”

Luke jumps up and paces the length of the studio.

“I just care about her so much. I didn’t mean to hurt her by telling her about Caleb and the stamp. I just wish she knew how much she means to me.”

Luke’s face softens and a small smile appears. He thinks about Julie. The girl with the smile that lights up his world and makes him want to be better. Every time she sings, his heart flips and he falls a little harder. He felt his heart break when she ignored him during ‘Great’ and then again earlier when he told her the truth. When they write together, their connection grows stronger. When she’s gone, he feels his heart being pulled towards her.

“I’m in love with Julie.” The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“Finally.” Reggie smiles, throwing his hands in the air.

Luke stops pacing to narrow his eyes at Reggie before turning to Alex.

“You haven’t exactly been hiding it, dude.”

Luke glances between his two friends before poofing out of the studio, leaving them staring at the empty space he once occupied.

At the beach, Luke stares out at the water, letting the waves calm him and help him think. Why does love have to be so complicated?


End file.
